Just the two of us
by writing obsession23
Summary: Teddy's been hurt. But who can mend his broken heart? Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am Roxane Molly Weasley! You might also know me as :Rox,Roxie,or if you're uncle Bill or Charlie "Annie".

My lovely Parents are George and Angelina Weasley! My father owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes. My twin Brother's name is Fred Gideon Weasley. He's lovely sand single for all you ladies!:).

Well,Rescently I graduated from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. I'm a former Gryfrindor. I've accepted a contract from the Holy Harpies to play quidditch this season as beater and so has Fred.

Fred and I have been looking for apartments to rent together. It was an exciting experience! Want to hear about it? Yeah I know you do :).

It was a slightly busy morning at our house. Mom was busily bustling around trying to fix up for an interview she and Dad had later today.

Dad sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the Daily prophet.

"Hello daddy!" I say hugging his neck.

"Hello Roxie, Sleep well?" he asked.I smiled.

"I did actually." I told him.

"You know you can sleep there overnight for forever!" he said eagerly. I laughed. Dad's been trying to deter Fred and I from leaving. I took a swig of his coffee and stood up.

"Dad,I have to find some independence." I said firmly. Dad sighed.

"So where are you going today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going book shopping with Teddy,Albus and Dominique and I are going shopping." I said ticking off my appointments.

"I'm guessing the first ones charity huh?"

I hit his shoulder lightly and disapperated.

I met Teddy,Albus and Hugo in Diagon Alley. I greeted them both with hugs and smiles,Teddy's hug lingering a bit longer..

"You lot look well. " I say. Teddy's gained a bit of weight,it looks good on ' has invested in Muggle contacts,it makes the green in his eyes of course is inhaling a fudge sickle,and hasn't grown out of his freckles .I honestly don't know how he keeps the weight off.

"You look nice too Rox," says Teddy,his hair is turning pink. I smile at him. We make our way to Flouish and Bott's in search of a book Albus "desperately" needs. I drift towards the magazine section,and of course Teddy follows. I sigh,but act like I don't hear him behind me. Teddy's Victorie's ex-fiance. She called off the one knew why,but of course a few month's later she brings a professional quidditch player to was distraught. But it's been a year since,and apparently I'm his new fascination.

I pick up a cute necklace,supposedly laced in a potion that will make it's wearer smell like strawberries . I smile and slip it on. Out of the corner of my eye I see Teddy's hair turn purple. It's rare really,I've never see it that color.

"That's a nice pick." he says beaming at me. I smile. After all it's Teddy,wonderful may be broken but he's still himself.

"Yeah,might save me a bit on perfume." I note. Albus appears with his book,well,books really. After he checks out we head to Dad's shop to see if we can be useful for a bit.

It's packed as 's bouncing around at Dad's whim.

I smile as I walk in. To my left is the Witch wonder products,Fred shirtless on the box of a love potion.

"Ello Twin!" says Fred jumping from the walked over to us and hits fist with Albus and Hugo. I leave them when I see Louis struggling to ring people up.

After a few hours of helping I walk back to Dad's 's stirring a potion .I close the door behind me and sit on the counter next to him.

"Hello love, Everything alright?" he asks putting a pausing charm on the potion. I take a deep breath and took into Dad's eyes,he's deeply concerned.

"Dad,…. I'm worried about Teddy." I tell him. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Teddy? Why Teddy? The blokes got everything he could ask for. A high position at Gringotts,for a wizard anyway. He's surrounded by 7 beautiful girls at least one day of the week,if not can change body parts,in color and size and for me that last part is enough to make any bloke a god."

"Dad! that's not enough for the soul!" I said standing up in frustration.

"What do you mean? Hell, I can barely get it up these days,ask your mum."

I now feel my stomach reeling.

"No Dad,for Teddy." I tell him.

He's quiet for a moment."Teddy's young he shouldn't have any problem in that area."

I slap my palm to my face. Dad's being especially thick today.

"No Dad, Teddy needs some one. Some one to listen to his help him when he's be there for him." I say. Just then my mother walks in carrying a small plastic green tray. Dad smiles at he and she beams at him. They still seem so in love after all this time.

"George,The healer says you have to take it twice a day,I can't keep apperating here everyertime you forget." she says sliding onto his lap.

"Then I'll be sure to forget everyday." he says kissing her neck.

I sneak out without being noticed.I apperate to a person I know will listen.

My uncle Fred's grave. I know he can't talk back, but it feels right talking to him.

"I uncle Fred, You won't believe the day I'm having. Teddy's been extra pushy today. It's not like I don't like Teddy,it just doesn't feel right. I mean,who am I to refuse,I've only ever had three boyfriends,each of which last three months a piece. Dad's not a help,what with his mid-life crisis and all."I sigh after pouring everything out.

"What would you do in this situation?" I ask. I know I'm not gonna get an answer,but as the wind blows my hair to my right,I hear a whisper.

_I'm more in Victorie's position don't you think?_

I gasp and apperate enough I've apperated to our attic. On que a small photo album hits my shoulder and falls open to a picture of Mum and…..Dad? I take it out of the slot and look closer. It sure looks like 're dancing.I turn the photo over to the back and it reads:"Fred and I at the Yule Ball" I scratch my head and think. "In Victorie's position" I say aloud. Then it clicks. Dad married Mum.

Fred's words didn't seem menacing,venomous,or mean,just matter of fact. I apperate to my room and pick up my last few boxes and take them to my flat. Fred already has his things there,still boxed of course.

With the start of something new,they're is always complications.

What you think? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

The first night in the flat was odd. Fred and I stayed up late into the night pulling and pushing we couldn't set up our beds we decided on Muggle blow up beds.A gift from Granpa Arthur.

I laid on the slippery plastic,and attempted sleep. I dreamed about Teddy. He was drowning in green muck,hair a glistening black. I tried to swim after him,but it seemed like I wasn't moving.

I woke up in a old sweat. Fred's ginger curls were spilling over his mattress. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I poured some cold pumpkin juice and drank slowly. Why would Teddy's situation bother me so much? Sure we'd been close,but never veery close. Just then a whispy rabbit stood in the middle of my living room.

"Rox what happened? you never sent an owl or anything I sat at the Leaky cauldron for an hour! I called Uncle George and everyone they said they hadn't seen you!" It said in Dominique's voice. I frowned. Dom was my best friend. I hate that I'd upset her.

I would go tomorrow morning and talk to her.

The next morning was bloody well Chaotic.

Teddy's POV.

It was about 3 am. Still Dark. I lean against the window and watch as drunken folk trickle out of knockturn alley. I thought about going there tonight,get a quick strong 't know you're in the world after about five minutes. But then I thought about my family. How they would feel. Gran Molly,Gran Andromeda. James,Louis,Fred,Roxanne.

Roxanne….. My Annie.

I sighed as I thought of her. I wince as I think of the events of early yesterday,the book store. She looked beautiful. Her nice fitting blue jeans and a classic green blouse detailed with golden buttons on the sleeve. It was so…..her. Carefree and wonderful. I'm guessing she got that from her father. Mother too actually. I mentally slapped myself. Roxanne wouldn't want me. I'm stuffy,workaholic,shy. She wouldn't want she? I sighed again. My horrible choice in Victorie. She was beautiful,talented funny,charming,but that's it. Nothing past that. She never understood me,not in anyway,except maybe physically,but she of course had experience.

Annie understood. I always thought of her as a little sister ,but one day it changed. I didn't see it or feel something in me never wanted to address it. I remember though.

_"Teddy! Teddy Lupin Come here!" shreaked Annie _

_I grunted and kept trudging to the small pond a few miles behind the burrow._

_Annie was still running behind me,dragging her large teddy bear she named Teddy ironically._

_She was just four and I was eight. Her little legs were trying hard to keep up with me._

_I stopped at the edge of the pond . I was shaking in anger. My hair was probably bright red. Roxanne had finally caught up to me. Her auburn curls bouncing as she came. I plopped down on the bank. She joined me,sitting her bear on the other side of her._

_"Teddy there's no reason to act like that you know how James is."_

_She sounded so much like Aunt Angelina,even at four. _

_"He regarded my parents like nothing." I was surprised at the venom dripping from my words._

_"He was thinking that you regarded Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny as Mum and Dad,Not to taint the way you saw yours." she said. I bit my lip._

_"Rox you have no idea what it's like. To think that if they had've lived how different my life would've been. I might've had sisters or brothers like you. Might've lived in a big house. My mom could've taught me how to use my gift to become an Auror._

_My Dad….my Dad." I became to sob. The words were dying on my lips._

_Roxie laid her head on my shoulder and rubbed my back._

_"No Teddy, I don't know. But what I do know is that we love you. Uncle Harry loves you,Aunt Ginny loves you… I love don't have to be with James to say what's on your can be me,just the two of us."_

I didn't know about love back then,especially not with another. But I felt like I could talk to her,tell her everything. I looked down at the razor blade in my hands. Why was I doing this? Roxie wouldn't want me to do this.

I took a deep breath and threw the blade in the trash. I couldn't keep living like this. I was going to tell Annie how I felt.


	3. missing chapter 3

The shop really was a mess . New shipments had come in and tourists from Sweden had arrived,and of course we were short on hands. I began unboxing things to be displayed,transferring them to a rolling shelf to be pushed out. As I began on my second box I heard a high pitched cough .

"Dominique!" I said smiling. She attempted to keep a straight face but was failing miserably. " So you have time to shelf ticking teddy bears but no time for your best friend?" she whimpered

"Oh hush, help me shelf these last few boxes and lunch is on me." I told her.

She smiled and waved her box opened and she began placing the items on the shelf.

After a few hours we finally finished and slipped out unnoticed. We walked the few blocks to the Leaky Couldron. We slipped to the back unnoticed and tapped the left brick on the wall. It instantly opened up to muggle London.

It took a bit to catch a bus,but alas we didn't have the option of apperating.

The mall was bursting at the seams as usual . Dominique's eyes lit up with the sight of each store.

" I wish the wizarding world would get something of this ,rain in Diagon Alley is a right well mess."

I winced at the thought. A real mess .

After shopping we apperated to a small yogurt shop we had grown to love.

"I wish every day was like this " she said dreamily. I nodded. My mind was still wrapped around Teddy.

"Maybe we should go see Gran after this, she'll be excited to see us." I offered.

"Sure, we' ll get her some yogurt before we leave,and Gandpa too,you know how he is about muggle treats."

We apperated to the burrow with our treats beautifully decorated ( we had gone a little over board on the topping bar).

The sight that awaited us was not a beautiful one.

Teddy was on the side of the house,sitting on a tree stump with his head in his hands . His hair was a very grim black and over him stood Victorie yelling. Dom ran off to stop her. I put a freezing charm on the yogurt and set it down. I ran over to Teddy and put my arms around him. He was almost crying. Dom was holding Victorie back to no avail.

"And you think you can just deny me like that? I made you! Your position at Gringotts would've never existed had it not been for me. And you!" I hadn't seem it coming. Victorie reared back and hit me in the side of my eye.

The pain was intense and everything was bright red. "Victorie,have you lost your mind! " It was Dom. The next thing I heard was a loud slap. Uncle Percy came running out of the house . " What's going on here? " he demanded. Molly and Lucy tailing him,followed by Gran.

Teddy picked me up and carried me into the house. Gran was furious.

"Victorie Gabrielle Weasley! Have you lost your mind? Fighting Roxanne,for comforting Teddy? You ought to be ashamed. You are a young lady,not some bat out of knock turn alley! And why are you so angry with Teddy? " Gran was ranting,badly. I pressed the cold compact to me eye. I couldn't help the tears. I honestly didn't know Victorie had that much power. Just then we heard a loud ringing.

"What the devil!" said Grandpa. It was coming from my purse .He began shaking it which made us laugh. " It's her cell phone Papa." said Dom answering it. " Hello?" she said. Someone else spoke on the other line.

"We're at the burrow,there was an incident." she replied.

She hung up the phone.

" Fred is on his way."

Victorie groaned.

" Now you act ashamed." said Gran.

" Don't be on her too bad Gran ,she was upset." said Teddy.

" Thank you Teddy,but it still doesn't justify it." said Gran.

Regardless that he was protesting her case Victorie shot daggeres at him.

Fred apperated in just then,followed by mum and dad.

Dad walked in with his hands on his hips.

"Roxanne I'm disappointed ." he said.

"Actually it was Victorie who started it." said Dom.

Dads jaw literally dropped then. Mum on the other hand was furious.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Dom was first to speak.

"Vic and Teddy were having a row,Roxie went to comfort Teddy and Vic socked her."

Mums eyebrows almost went up to her hair line.

Fred was ready to fight though.

" What in the bloody hell was so damn important for you to hit her? We have our first photo shoot with the Harpies Tuesday. Now that's a bust. And what you wanna hit people for? Loving Teddy-" Fred then walked over to where Teddy was sitting and sat on his lap while embracing him. Teddy was turning bright red,including his hair.

" I bet you wanna use the crutiartus curse on me then huh?" taunted Fred .

Dad was about to burst with laughter,including everyone else. Vic seemed to be the only one to think it wasn't funny.

"Enough. Vic,you need to apologize,I'm not going to make you because you're not children anymore,but I won't have this behavior understood? " said Gran. Vic nodded and Gran retired to the kitchen.

"Dom can you apperate me home? I don't think I can do it." I asked quietly. She nodded and took my hand

"I'll be home soon Rox,Dom can stay with you til then." said Fred.I nodded and Dom apperated us.

I plopped down on our small couch and relaxed.

"Did Gran ever get her yogurt?" I asked

" Yeah ,Pa went out and got it for her. " said Dom taking a seat beside me.

"Are you going to tell me what they were really fighting about?" I asked. Dom sighed.

"Well, her quiddditch boy toy is out of town,so naturally she wanted her one night stand fix,and Teddy wouldn't give it to her." she said.

My brows furrowed." she was so pissed over that?"

" Well,not exactly,it was the rejection of it has always gotten her way especially from Teddy,so it was a blow to her ego more than anything."

I nodded.

"You hit Victorie?" I asked grinning.

"Not lady like behavior,I won't speak of it." she said haughtily. We laughed and talked all night,most of it at Vic's what still bothered me was the conversation with Teddy.


	4. Sorry about the typo!

Hi every one! I wanted to make a correction in regards to Roxanne's team. It's the Falmouth Falcons,NOT the Harpies. Sorry about the Typo:) I shall update soon!


	5. Chapter 4

After a few weeks the situation with Victorie was a thing of the past. Fred and I had been to our Falcons shoot and were now content to lurk about the Leaky Cauldron. We were soon joined by none other than the center of my thoughts- Teddy Lupin.

"Hey there Freddie." he said. He turned slowly to me."Roxanne, hello." The look on his face,I couldn't place the emotion behind it.

"So what's up?" asked Fred. Teddy sighed.

"Nothing rent has gotten out of hand though, A quidditch player moves to the third floor and rates shoot up." he said dryly.

"Who ?" I inquired.

"Gwenog Jones,go figure."

"Well If you want Rox and I have three extra rooms on the second part of our flat,you can have one and we can cut the rent." offered Fred. I silently nudged his foot and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

Teddy's brows furrowed.

"I'll think about it." said Teddy.

I levitated above the bat felt like an extension of my hand,weightless as I sent a bludger toward one of the Spanish Chasers. He spiraled downward and our chaser,Stan Shunis ,he took the quaffle and scored quickly.

"And Kirkley Duke's caught the snitch! " Lee Jordan,The commentator for the Falcons,originally got us the jobs,besides our sheer talent and skill. He was our Godfather.

After the Game we went with the team to get a few drinks after our win. It was by far the most posh bar I've seen in the wizarding world.

I gave a very unladylike grunt as I moved my quiddditch bag to my side to dig for my keys .Just as I did so,the door opened to revel a very near shirtless Teddy Lupin.

"Hey," I gulped. Teddy stepped aside and I walked in.

" I got the upstairs room. Fred said you and he had the downstairs ones already." he said opening another box.

" Ok thats fine." I turned to walk to my room but turned back.

" Erm, Teddy, can I ask you something?" I asked taking a seat. He stood over where I was sitting and touched the bruise under my eye from Victorie .

"What is it?" he asked. He touched my face gently as he listened.

" Well,I wanted to know why you've been so upset lately."

He sighed and took a seat across from me.

" Rox,I -" he was cut off as James dragged in a very wasted Fred.

"Ok I have to say muggle Patrone is a lot more powerful than fire whiskey." said James plopping Fred on the sofa.

Teddy shrugged and they both took a seat and began talking about the effects of liquor. I rolled my eyes and retreated to the kitchen. I was having a flash back of my childhood.

_"Roxanne,you can't combe her hair like that!….." Victorie had gone off in a long string of French words. I was five and she was eight. I retorted to drop the doll and trot off to the kitchen where the adults were. Dad,Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie were at the table playing exploding snap. Uncle Charlie noticed my entrance._

_"Annie! hows my darling Niece?" he asked. I giggled and bounced over to him. Uncle Charlie always had a soft spot for me and Albus. Don't get me wrong,he loved us all but we were his favorites. He pulled me up to sit on his lap and I hugged his muscled arm._

_"I love you Uncle Charlie!" I said kissing his cheek. He smiled. On his cheek was a burn mark which I always said looked like a cloud. It didn't disfigure him,but it was less noticeable than uncle Bill's scars. It was one of the reasons his other nieces shied away from him._

_"I have something for you Annie."_

_My eyes brightened at this. He waved his wand._

_"Accio present." Coming from the upstairs bedroom was a slender rectangular blue box with a purple ribbon on it. He took it out of the air and unwrapped it. Inside was a charm bracelet with a green dragon on it. He unclasped the bracelet and put it on my tiny wrist._

_"The key to the heart lies with in the fire." he said._

To this day I don't know what he ment,but I still wear my bracelet everyday. Coming back to Reality I noticed James had departed,and now Teddy sat next to Fred on the couch. I joined them. Teddy was reading the Daily prophet.

"Sixty points,nice job." he said pointing to the sports section .I squinted to see. In the bottom corner was a tiny picture of me sending a bludger towards a defending Chaser,giving my Chaser the edge he needed to score. The points were from assists. I nodded.

"Teddy, what do you think is the purpose of life?" I asked. he bit his lip.

"Well, what you make it I guess, I personally think-" he stopped.

"Teddy?" he shivered. His eyes were fixed on the window behind was a full moon.

No one ever really researched Teddy's form of wasn't a big notion to begin with.

"Teddy!" I shook him. Behind him Fred was beginning to wake. Teddy's eyes darted to my face. His eyes were blood shot and golden colored,his hair had changed to a very dirty Grey.

"Teddy Lupin !" I said shaking him again. His eyed narrowed to me and he got up. He walked toward the stairs and kicked my quidditch supply bag,it spilled over and knocked over a vase. After he disappeared upstairs I went to the kitchen and picked up our muggle telephone. I called Uncle Harry. Lily answered.

"Lils,Let me speak to uncle Harry." I said panicked.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Uncle Harry,Teddy's acting strange,please come here." I asked. A few seconds later Harry appeared with a pop.

"What's wrong Roxanne?" he asked calmly.

"Teddy and I were talking,and he saw the moon,he got very angry. He didn't say anything,but …" I trailed off. It didn't make any never passed their condition to children.

"Could I make him a wolfsbane potion?" I asked. Harry was pondering what I said.

"Well no,Wolfsbane is for him to keep his mind while a wolf,Teddy is no wolf,and he's not doing anything drastic,it would be a waste." he was thinking again.

"As a child he used to throw temper tantrums at this time,but I never knew what happened while he was at Hogwarts."

We went up to Teddy's room. He hadn't unpacked yet. His bed was made and a few things set out. We heard a whimpering from the lavatory .

"I'll go." said Harry. I left them and went downstairs to help Fred. I levitated Fred to his room.

After a long Half hour Uncle Harry came downstairs.

"He's fine,I'm calling in a Healer appointment for him in the morning. Goodnight." he then hugged me and disapperated.

I slowly climbed the stairs to Teddy's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me. His hair was a dark brown,his father's color. I went to sit next to him.

"If you want me to pack my things I will." he said.

"No,I don't want you to leave."He looked at me oddly.

"Roxanne,I'm a freak. I could've hurt you anyone finds out about this,….I'd lose everything my job,friends,you.."

The last one caught me a bit.

"No,No one's going to find out. No one has to know,just the two of us. He smiled at me. I looked down and fiddled with my hands. I then felt his on my face,followed by his soft lips. His kisses were feathery and light.I placed my hands on his chest.

Being Teddy Lupin's girlfriend was amazing. I'd never been this happy before. Teddy and I spent everywakeing moment together.

Today My team and I were getting ready to face the Holy Harpies. Our Captian and Chaser,Danovan Vasiley,was giving us a lecture before practice.

"Well everyone,things are going to be a bit different Harpies are unlike any team we've ever are cunning and sly. This game with be almost entirely mental,like Chess. And for it we will return with speed and brains." Just then the owner of the team,Oliver Wood entered the tent.

"Continue Vasiley." said Wood.

"Well, I'll have some of you in different positions than usual. Duke,You'll be playing beater with me this game." My head shot up.

"Why?" I asked. He gave me an apologizing look.

"Nothing against you Rox. You're an excellent beater,the best I've seen. You can place the bludger well,but for this we need more strength ." he said."You're going to play third Chaser for your quickness." I bit my lip to keep from rattleing off obscenities.

After practice I waited for Teddy to come pick me up. He apperated on the stairs like he usually did and noticed my sour mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked placing a kiss on my forehead. I sighed.

"He wants me to be a sodding chaser." I gurgled. Teddy quirked and eyebrow.

"You want to shag a pygmy puff?" he asked.

"He wants me to be a sodding Chaser!" I yelled. Teddy winced at my loudness.

"Okay . I get what you said,I now need my hearing repaired." he chuckled. I was still frowning.

"Come on Annie,we're late. Gran wants us at the burrow in twenty minutes.


	6. Chapter 5

The Burrow was bustling as usual. We had apperated just outside the yard. I sighed. Teddy squeezed my hand and brought me close to him.

" There's no reason in being upset. You're a great quiddditch player and you can do anything you put your mind to. Don't worry about this " I smiled but didn't reply. We started toward the door when we heard a soft pop. It was Fred .

" You know, you two could've waited on me." he said irritated. Inside the kitchen Gran was bustling about fixing things. Teddy stopped to chat with her. I kept on toward the sitting room. Inside sat my father,Uncle Percy,grandpa and Uncle bill.

I plopped down in a cushy chair next to uncle percy.

" What's wrong Rox ,? You look like you swallowed a lemon." said dad.

" They've got me playing chaser this weekend." I told him. Just then Fred stomped in.

" I don't want to hear you complain. They've got me playing seeker!"

Dad quirked and eyebrow and smiled.

" You know something we don't." said Fred.

" Well rumor has it you're mother and Ginny might be playing this weekend."

" We are perpetually. Fucked." said Fred.I closed my eyes in frustration. Mom and Ginny still played for the Harpies,but nowadays they mostly sat unless the team was in a bind. They have gotten dynamic duo for the past four years straight .

"Dinners ready !" called Gran. This slightly took my mind off of quiddditch. Everyone had now arrived and we were all beginning to sit. I sat between Molly and my dad. Teddy sat farther up the table with James so as to not raise suspicion . We hadn't told anyone we were dating ,we didn't want another Victorie incident. I ate my casserole silently. My mind began to hazily daydream.

I was playing chaser. Bludgers were flying at me from all directions. My hands were sweating and the quaffle felt as if it had been doused in slipping potion. I looked down to make sure I had it. When I looked back for the goal post,in front of me ,inches from my nose was a bludger.

"Roxanne!" I was brought back to reality. Dominique was trying to get my attention. Everyone at the table was starring

" Yeah Dom?" I said quietly.

" Well, I was asking you did you get my package this morning." she said.

" No I didn't ." I told her. Everyone began their small conversations again. I caught Teddy's eye. He was concerned. His hair was turning a royal blue color. I pulled my eyes away and looked at my plate. A good helping was still there. I couldn't eat anymore . I touched dads hand.

" Daddy, can I be excused?" I sounded like I was seven. It was silly really,but I felt so horrid.

" Sure poplin." he said. I disapperated right there. It was rude I know. I went to uncle Fred's grave. The daisies dad had brought a week ago were still blooming. I sat next to the head stone with my knees pulled into my chest. The tears began to flow horribly.

" I don't understand Fred! Everything's so perfect ,but so...horrid. I have teddy ,the posh flat,the magazine covers,the clothes the career. Yet nothing is going right. Nothing I do makes a damn. Quiddditch is my life,but I haven't done anything worthwhile." I sobbed and took a deep breath.

" I feel so bothered." I said. I opened my eyes to see the stone. It was the same as before. I stood up and wiped my eyes. I scanned the other graves. They all looked the same. Except one. I squinted. I saw something, something glowing. I ran to it. A small floating orb in front of a head stone. I looked down to read it.

" Nymphadora Tonks Lupin " Teddy's mum. The orb still floated. I reached out to touch hand clasp around something. A small vial. In side were wispy liquid like serums . Memories. I apperated to my fathers office at the joke shop.

" Accio pensive."

The pensive floated out of dad's closet to me.I didn't hesitate pouring out the memories. I was in uncle Charlie's office ,he was fumbling over some files .Next to him stood tonks smiling.

" You're just as disorganized as usual." she told him. He paid her no attention. Still rushing feverishly for papers. Before them appeared a large bear patronus.

" Charlie ." she said cautiously. Uncle Charlie turned to the bear.

" Your decision was foolish. You will regret it." it said. Charlie pulled a file and threw it at the misty animal. On the cover of the file was a it was a flaming torch.

" I'm not interested."

The memory ended. How was this relevant to Tonks and what's with the orb? My mind was much to boggled. I apperated to my flat. Teddy and Fred weren't home yet .I sauntered to my room and changed into bed clothes. It was only seven o'clock . I didn't care. I summonsed a sleeping drought and drank a quarter of its contents. Seconds later I was knocked out.

My eyes fluttered open. It was seven am. I pulled the covers off. I heard a loud snore. At the end of my bed lay Teddy. Still in his jeans from the day before. I slipped past him. I looked into Fred's room. Inside he was tangled up with a blonde . I rolled my eyes. I apperated to the small bakery under us. I ordered a few muffins and apperated back home . A soon as the pull of apperition stopped I was face to face with a very angry Teddy Lupin .

" Roxanne what's going on! And don't you dare say nothing. You disappear from dinner without a word. I can't find you when I return home. And when I finally find you you're unresponsive with a half empty sleepy drought bottle!"

" Well Theodore, the drought was half full and what I do is first and foremost my business." I said haughtily . Teddy's hair turned a dingy whiteish grey.

" You sound like Victorie ." he said quietly. I sighed.

"Teddy ,"

" Save it Rox. I don't feel like fighting." he then retreated upstairs.

I swallowed hard. This was my first row with teddy. I didn't like it one bit.

Hey guys! what you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks and Teddy is still giving me the silent treatment,which is quiet impressive to do when you share 5,000 feet of space. Everyone was still oblivious to us dating,which is kind of blurred with fighting lately.

With the Harpies game nearing Fred and I are the center of attention. Not a shop in Diagon Alley is without our faces. I pass Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ironically, Dad's shop didn't even have a mention of us. Probably didn't want to take sides against his wife.

I stop on the edge of the street. In from of me is Gringott's bank. I can't help but grin.

" I would like to open my vault!" I say obnoxiously loud and clear. Teddy glares at me and stoops his quill from scribbling.

"Yes Miss Weasley." I watch as Teddy disappears behind a door and soon returns with keys. I follow Teddy to the back of the bank. We then got onto one of the track cars. Teddy pulled a lever and it began to spiral and coast quickly down.

Since my family ,and the Weasley name in general has become so famous,our vaults have become one of the most protected,followed by the Malfoys,and I guess what ever's left of the Black's,my distant relatives.

The car finally came to a stop and we got down.

"Teddy you can't ignore me forever." I told him. He ignored me and opened the vault. on my right was Fred's vault,followed by mum and dad's. I could faintly see on down Uncle Bill's,Percy's etc.

Inside my vault was my small fortune. Dad made regular deposits since my birth and even now,not counting my quidditch pay. I withdrew twenty Galleons. Inside also were other things,a ring my mother wanted for me,and a few pieces of jewelry.

Teddy noted my withdrawal and closed the vault.

"Teddy you have to talk to me." I told sighed.

"Roxanne,I'm at work,and besides there's nothing to talk about." he said before clapping his book shut and getting back into the car.

So my attempt to talk to Teddy was yet another bust. I apperated myself home and noticed a grey owl on my was from my Uncle Charlie.

Dear Roxanne,

By the time you read this I may be in very big trouble. I may have never told you this but you and Albus are my beneficiaries for everything I is of the essence. Do not tell anyone except Albus,unless is absolutely must find the place where the heart is you fear what is written.

This is very important. I never wanted to endanger you.I love you with all my heart.

Remember the key to the heart is in the fire.

My hands had begun shaking. I had to act. What did these mean?

My mind ran as I apperated up stairs.I found a small duffle bag and performed an extension charm.

"Where the heart is hidden." I said it allowed. It didn't make sense. I packed everything I thought I would need and apperated to Gordic's hollow. I knocked on the door anxiously.

In the door frame appeared Kreacher,uncle Harry's house elf.

"Kreacher,Where is Albus?" I asked kindly. Kreacher smiled,he always had a soft spot for us as children.

"Master Albus is in his study." he croacked.

"Thank you." I set my bag down near the door and bounded up the stairs.

"Al,Al!" I yelled. He appeared in the door of his study.

"He Rox,What's," I shoved Charlie's note into his read it quickly.

"I'm going to get my things." he said. I followed him to his room. He shoved a few things into a rucksack and we jogged down stairs.

"Where do we start first?" I asked panicked.

"Rox think about this, he said he'd be in trouble." he said. I thought hard,

"Yeah and we need to help him!"

"No Rox, which is the quickest way to hurt any of our family?"

"A domino effect…."

We got to the burrow just in time. The fields on the outside of the house felt errie. Inside were Gran,Grandpa,Uncle Percy and Uncle Ron.

"You have to get out now!" he told them. Everyone looked panicked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron. Albus busily helped Gran along while I helped Gandpa.

"Just go!" I told him.

Not a moment after we crossed the thresh hold did the green flames engulf the foundation of the house.

"Albus Roxanne! What the bloody hells going on!" asked Ron.

Remembering the promise we apperated on the spot.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Number twelve Grimwald place.


	8. Chapter 7

Grimuald place wasn't that bad. A bit of cob webs,spiders,mold and creepy pictures,but not that bad. Albus and I sat at the kitchen table mapping out our plan.

" You know we can't stay here for long. Dads aurors can track us and Teddy's had his auror training. "

I'd forgotten about Teddy. Well,what ever grudge he had he was going to have to live with it until I got back. As night fell Albus and I retired to the couches in the Blacks living room.I was pleasantly surprised when Albus kissed me goodnight on my cheek. He was always so unusually kind. James always ridiculed him because of it.

My mind was racing with everything that had happened today. It seemed as if as soon and my eye lids felt heavy the sun peeped through the draped. Al woke with a start.

" Rox ! I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" Albus jumped from his place on the couch and ran up the stairs. From the way they creeped and wailed I was afraid they'd collapse. I followed him upstairs in a much slower pace. He had dashed into a small room to my right. The beds had been made and coated with dust,and so was everything else. Albus was dragging things from under the bed. He pulled out a small metal box with a dragon lock on it.

" Definetely uncle Charlie's ." I told him.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. We apperated down stairs to look through the window. Outside stood Fred James and Teddy.

" Al we can't tell them!" I hissed.

" They can help us without knowing motives." he reason. I gave a reluctant nodd of approval and he opened the door. Everything from there happened so quickly.

" Hi Ted-"

Albus didn't get to finish his greeting before Teddy stepped aside him and pulled me into the tightest hug I've ever felt.

" Don't you ever,ever scare me like this again. No matter how bad we're fighting." Teddy wasn't letting go anytime soon,...until James cleared his throat.

Fred's face was completely shocked.

" I can't believe this! Teddy's been shagging my sister!" Fred fell over onto the couch with his fingers wrapped into his hair.

He snapped up off of the sofa.

"Rox. I hope you've realized we have one of the biggest games of our lives this weekend."

I winced. I was trying so hard not to think about it.

"Let him play Amelia,she was the best from Beauxbattons wasn't she?" I know it was such a shrug off comment. Fred looked as though he'd been slapped.

"All of our hard work and now you're running off somewhere with Albus? Have you gone mad! Quidditch is our lives,…..the soul of our existence since we could fly a broom…It's like I don't even know you."

"Fred it's not like that!-" With a soft pop he was gone.

"Al,you need to be home. Mum's panicked. The burrow's been burned,everyones freaking out." James pleaded.

"James ,I'm an adult,you can't guilt me to come home,I have loyalties." said Albus. James sighed.

"What's you're excuse? Cause no matter what you say I'm still going to track….you…down."

This I presume was Teddy's way of saying he wanted to go.

"Teddy love,there's no place in this world I could hide from you."

"Well,I guess you lots mind is made up. I'll head home in the mean while and tell everyone you lot made me your secret keeper." he then turned to leave.

"Oh and Rox,…whatever you do, do it fast.


	9. Chapter 8

It's been three days and we've had no luck with the lock. Teddy moped cluelessly about Grimmuald Place,eating the little food we brought and watching a television we transfigured. Albus and I spent most of the day holding up in what used to be the room of Sirius Black, putting the lock through hell.

"The only other thing we could try is distructive spells,and of course that would make Teddy think the worst." said Albus.

I sighed and put a hand on the box.

"Charlie made this harder than imaginable." I told him.

Albus' green eyes glinted.

"Rox,don't move your hand!"

I froze and looked down. On my wrist had been the bracelet Charlie had given me with the Dragon charm. The dragon lock was sniffing and prodding toward it. I took the bracelet off and held them together.

They joined claws and the box opened.

Inside were open envelopes and letters,most from Gran,some from Nymphadora Tonks,some from my the moutain of letters we revealed a small jewelry box,…..with a heart lock.

"With all these riddles Charlie should've been a Ravenclaw."I said poking the box. Albus was still shuffling through the letters,he had actually bothered to read them.

Al had been a didn't bother me that he was was my favorite cousin really. My mind began to wonder when Al slammed one of the letters down.

"What?" I asked. Al read the letter aloud.

" July 2nd.

Grimuald place was rightly named, It's grim,and old. Mum demanded I come home for a while,England alone really. Rescently Romania got word of Voldemort's return and their ministry was going mad,they had even resorted to sending Aliens like myself to their own country.I can't say I blame them. Dora and I have been spending a bit of time together while I'm here. Mum keeps hopeing it will turn into something more. I disagree. The love I have for Dora is like that of Ginny,had Ginny been a bit 've been spending a lot of time together lately,mostly talking. She's so distraught over Lupin's rejections,its the center of the though,we've had a new subject of job offer.

Durmstrang is offering me five hundred and eighty-six galleons a week to teach lessons on dragons.

I digress. The opportunity is amazing in itself. My only snag is their reputation. I know the title says 'Care of Dragons' but I know they have other ideas in mind. Most likely dark using them as weapons.

Dora says I shouldn't for that reason alone. I don't know. It would be nice to send Mum and Dad a bit of money every month,and I wouldn't have to pay for board.

The upside is they have so many different types of Dragons to tend to! Some almost extinct,some whose hide is so valuable,it costs a million galleons just for a scale of it.

Only time will ,Decisions,Decisions."

Al looked up from the letter looking forlorn.

"What is it?" I asked. He chewed his lip in thought.

"We're going to have to ditch Teddy." he said. I opened my mouth to protest but decided against it.

I couldn't put Teddy in danger like this. It was a month ago I was trying to make him whole,now here I am contemplating running away from him,with the possibility of never coming back.

"We're going to have to disapperate on spot,leave a note or something." I told him.

"Where are we going anyway." I asked.

"Aunt Hermione's." said Albus summoning our things.

"Why ?The only contact she's ever had with Durmstrang is dating one of their students." I told him.

"That student was a renowned pet of Igor Karkaroff,their Death Eater headmaster. "said Albus.

I nodded and began on the note to Teddy.

Every movement of the quill made the guilt heavier on my heart. I couldn't believe I was doing this to him….again.

I sealed it with a kiss and took Albus' hand to apperate.

Our timing was perfect. Aunt Hermione was at her desk,hunched over a pile of papers.

"Aunt Hermione!" said Albus.

She turned to us,knocking down a few papers.

"Where have you two been! The ministry has gone mad looking for you lot,Roxanne,George Can't eat or 's spending half a fortune on search-"

"We know. If we didn't have reasons for doing this we'd be home." said Albus. She softened a bit.

"Well….that I can understand.."

"What do you know about the location of Dumrstrang?" I asked.

She paused and thought fondly.

"Well,Victor never could give much away,mostly because of his school's rules of hiding. One thing I did pick up from,was that he almost always told about the cold weather,even in summer. His letters were always delivered by rather large owls, and their feathering was very thick." she said.

I now regretted not listening to Hagrid's Care for magical Creatures lessons.

"What color were they?" I thought for a moment.

"Very dark brown with a tannish chest." she said .

"Thanks Aunt Hermione. I promise we'll be home soon." said Albus. He then grabbed my hand and we apperated.

We were standing in a cramped alleyway in muggle London.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. Albus smiled.

"There's a zoo here,I'm sure if we give then a description they'll tell us likely places,then we go from there." he then took my hand and led me through the packed crowd.

Being around Albus was oddly comforting. We weren't terribly close,but we'd always been fond of each other.

Don't get me wrong ,Fred was a great twin,but Albus was much more affectionate.

The muggle zoo was quite fascinating.I made a mental note to return with Teddy once this mess was over. Albus took me straight to the owls. Luckily one of the feeders were leaving an 'employees only door. Albus described the owl as Aunt Hermione did.

"Well,it sounds like the animal would come from up north,such thick feathers would be a nuisance here.I would say…. Bulgaria,or Norway." said the zoo keeper.

"Any specific cities or towns?" I asked.

"Well,They're always a good bit spotted in this area 356 miles from Oslo,Norway scientist ever go there though." he said.

"Thanks."

"Why do scientist not go to that area?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? repelling keep out people who aren't wanted."


	10. Chapter 9

Oslo was very pretty,quite hard to maneuver was using a pair of binoculars to look for owls.

After a few hours things were getting quite discouraging .But then we had a break through.

"There!" said Albus.

Over head was a very large owl, almost half my size,carrying a piece of parchment in his beak.

"Go!"

We took off after the owl,running. Thank God for quidditch ,other wise we'd never been in shape for this.

The owl didn't fly very far, just a few miles. Suddenly up ahead I saw a four-story castle,very mid-evil looking,not at all as inviting as owl was beginning to slow down,I still kept my sprint though.

"Rox stop!"

I slid as I tried to tackled me."What did you do that for!I was stopping!" I yelled. Al was panting. He pushed himself off me and turned over.

"Listen." he said. I quieted my panting and was a steady humming sound.

Albus picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of the castle. The was then an electric shock followed by a puff of smoke,no rock left.

"How do we get past?" I stood up with his wand in hand.

"Bombarda Maxima!"He aimed the curse at the electric field. Their was a horrid electric sound and a slight burning smell.

Albus tested it by throwing a stick where the field used to sailed right through.

"Go on through,it'll likely regenerate." he said. I ran through quickly for fear of being laughed and followed me at a slower speed.

"How'd you know that spell?" I asked. he chuckled.

"Being a slithering isn't all that bad now is it?" he said. I now remembered Albus' friends used to look for destructive spells. Not in a bad way,just in a way to blow things up for the fun of Fred and James except on a smarter level.

"We need to look for where they hold the dragons." I told him. We kept in the brush next to the school to keep from being seen.

"Where should we search first?" I asked.

"Let's move,a dragon facility would be toward the back, no one would want dragons near their dorms." said Al.

About fifty yards away was what looked like a stadium,and we heard the tell tale screech like roar.

"Look!" said Albus. In the back of the stadium was a large door leading underground.

"And how do we get there?" I asked. The instant I said that the dragon that was guarding the stadium took off over the school.

"We haul ass like never before." said Al taking off toward the stadium.

It was a quick run and we just made it to the door of the stadium.

"Okay, we made it." said Al panting.

We suddenly heard a very familiar shriek.

"Oh no,…." I sighed. Running through the brush came Hugo,followed by James, Fred and Teddy,and lagging behind came uncle Harry,Dad, and Uncle Ron.

"aloahumora!" I yelled. The large door opened and we ran through. Instantly dropping to what seemed like our death


	11. Chapter 10

Al and I landed on a dusty floor with an oomph. Followed by the groans of the others. Fred was first to rise, dragging me into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he shrieked. James rolled his eyes at this embarrassing scene.

"I didn't know what to think. I don't want to wake up one day twinless ,with one ear ,married to one of your exes and naming children after you." continued Fred. I could tell by the look on Dad's face he was ready to slap him.

"Well I'm here, so get off." I told him.

"What in the bloody hell are you two doing running around the north pole in a dragon compound?" asked Uncle Ron. I opened my mouth to explain but Dad cut me off.

"Your uncle Charlie is missing and the burrow has to have repairs,and you lot appear and disappear without even a bloody letter!"

"I think that's the last of our worries." said Harry. Just then there was a clamor of foot steps.

They're were tall men in heavy cloaks and thick beards.

"What business brings you here?" the man speaking was the tallest, his accent was very thick as was his hair.

"Sir, We'd like to speak to the person in charge, our Uncle has been wrongly imprisoned-" Albus was cut off.

"What uncle?" asked the man. His voice was quite menacing,even though it was just a simple question.

"Charles Weasley."

Before the words were out good curses were fired at us. There weren't many places to hide or be shielded. I began to run when I felt some one brush against me. Teddy was behind me with shield charms.

James and Fred were attacking the situation head on, actually trying to curse our attackers. I finally drew my wand.

"Cover me!" I said. Teddy responded and followed me to where Albus was hiding against a beam.

"We need to find Charlie,split up, they're keeping them busy." I told him. Albus and I went towards the back of the compound,Teddy was tailing us. We found a heavy door reading"Authorized personnel only".

"Seems legit." said Al opening the door. Inside was another hall way with other doors.

"Yeah, pretty legit." I told him. Teddy rolled his eyes. I tried the first door on my right, a closet. Albus did the same on his left. Closet. After a series of Doors we came to another hall on the right. I was growing anxious and went to the end of the hall. At the end was the door we'd been looking for all this time.

"Dragon Emporium." I read aloud.

I eased the door open for fear of what was inside. I was quiet surprised at what I saw.

Inside were small cages of… dragons. The smaller species of them. Their scales were colorful and bright. The began rattling against their cages in excitement.

"They probably want to be fed." said Al. As we walked through the rows of cages Teddy gave a slight groan.

"What are we looking for?" he asked. I have to say his timing was perfect.

"That!" I said pointing ahead. Before us was a big heavy door labeled.

"Highly Protected."

I didn't hesitate in opening this door on account of all the other doors not having anything worth while behind them.

Man was I wrong


	12. Chapter 11

Behind the door is what I recognized to be a Norweagian Ridgeback,Charlie's favorite Dragon. The Dragon itself was calm and looked at us as if it recognized us. I cautiously stepped foreword. It got even more excited.

"Norberta!" squealed Albus. The dragon flapped it's wings in excitement.

It just dawned on me. Uncle Charlie had brought us here on a "take you kid to work day". Due to the fact he didn't have any children he took Hugo,Albus and I. Norberta was a dragon Charlie had raised himself.

Albus fearlessly stepped foreword and began patting her snout. Teddy was cautiously standing in the door way still.

As she lowered her head for Al to pet her,I noticed something. A golden key was hanging about her neck.

_"The key to the heart lies within the fire…"_

The key was under her throat! Where she projects fire!

As she was sniffing Al's Hand I came under and grabbed the key. She seemed startled.

"Let's go! We have to find where they're holding him!" I yelled over my shoulder. Al and Teddy were running after me when we heard a loud bang.

Norberta was attempting to come with us.

"I'll help her, go!" said Al. I hesitated but did as he said. Teddy and I sprinted up the halls silently,save for the clamor of our feet.

Back inside the Stadium,Hell had literally broken loose. Harry and Uncle Ron were dueling like mad. Fred and James were back to back moving as if rehearsed,which knowing them they might as well had've been after all the fights at school.

Teddy and I were promptly greeted by the same attempts at murder that we dodged efficiently.

I was easing my way towards the east side of the stadium,It led in the direction of the main castle,surely that was where they'd keep him?

I shot of a paralyses curse and sprinted off in the direction of the metal stairs.

Another loud bang. Through the brick wall came Norberta,with Al hanging on for dear life on her back.

I began the words to a cushioning charm when it happened.

I'd never been stunned before,or even had a hard lick to the head,but this was horrid. It felt like my brain wanted to split open.

Then it all stopped. I couldn't move or feel anything,I couldn't speak. My eyes were open slightly,but I couldn't move them.

I heard an unmistakeable wailing. Fred… I know he thought the worst.

"Avada Kedavara!"

I heard a few grunts and saw Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry holding Fred against the wall. He was crying angry tears.

"Let me go!" he demanded. I felt so bad for him,..my twin.

His wand clamored to the floor. Harry and Ron let him go. He fell forward on his hands and his knees.

I saw the glimmer of a shield charm around us. I don't know who the caster was.

"Ron ,James and I are going to find Charlie, get Roxanne out!" said Harry.

Dad and Teddy came into view just then. The look on Dad's face was the saddest I've ever seen before.

Fred pulled me to him and began stroking my hair. Teddy was crying silent tears

"Wait." said Dad. He put his hand under my nostrils and on my chest.

"She's breathing shallowly,she's not Dead, but petrified." he said relived.

"We have to move her,before they return." said Teddy. He reached for grabbed his hand.

"No,I'll do it."

We apperated to the burrow. Gran Molly came out running.

"What happened!" She demanded. Mom was behind her .

"She's petrified." explained Dad. I heard a shriek from the door way. After mere seconds Dominique was standing over me crying.

If I could've moved I would've been cringing from the sound. Veela blood doesn't do well with Dom at all.

I was brought inside and placed on the couch. Gran was at her cauldron stirring as quickly as possible.

Dom was stroking my hair ,while Teddy and Fred looked bewildered.

Gran finally came and put a spoon full of green pasteish subtance down my throat. It was by far the worst thing I've ever tasted.

The next morning I could move my face,which was a start. Gran told me I'd get feeling back after a week . Harry brought Charlie home this morning. Gran's been in there with him all the time. He's suffered a few burns but mostly he's just tired.

Fred's never left my side today. it's like he's scared I'll disappear. When he finally leaves to go eat something,Teddy comes to visit me. His hair is a forest green. He looks relived, but I can see emotion under laying his eyes.

"Rox,we need to talk."

I nodded.

"I feel like I've failed as a boyfriend. I didn't listen when you need me too. I wasn't there for you. You were practically on the other side of the world and I didn't even know!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Teddy , it's not your fault."

"No let me finish! I have some weird form of lycanthropy,I'm stuffy and moody, you can't take me around muggles because of my hair, I"

"Teddy Shut up!" I yelled. Had I been able to use my hand I would've hit him.

"I love you, no matter how moody you are, no matter how stuffy you are, or how you never close doors behind you or how you and Fred act stupid at family gatherings. I. Love. You." I was breathing hard from yelling at him.

He sighed."I can't do this…" he whispered.

"Do what?" I demanded.

There was a long pause. Teddy stood up, and then got on the floor.

"Roxanne Molly Weasley, you complete me. No matter how much we bother each other, we still have our love, and thats why I want it to grow so,… Will you be my wife?"


End file.
